


…t'as intérêt.

by Sasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha/pseuds/Sasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry a du mal à se contrôler lorsqu'il s'agit de Draco, et celui-ci ne s'en plaint pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	…t'as intérêt.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot écrit il y a maintenant un bon moment (2008) lors d'un cours d'histoire particulièrement ennuyeux. Merci à celles qui m'ont poussé à l'écrire!

C'était tellement agréable…c'est lèvres qui glissaient sur sa peau…elles avaient quelque chose d'aérien, et pourtant si sensuelles…il ne savait pas exactement d'où elles venaient ni où elles se trouvaient, c'était comme si elles parcourraient tout son être en même temps…  
Et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur une partie précise de son corps, il lui semblait qu'elles disparaissaient pour réapparaître brutalement dans un tout autre endroit…il allait y arriver…il allait pouvoir les sentir vraiment…il allait…il…

\- Harry ! Harry réveille-toi !

La voix d'Hermione le tira brutalement du doux songe où il était plongé. Elle lui chuchota furieusement de rester au moins réveillé même s'il ne prenait pas de notes sur le cours assommant d'Histoire de la magie qu'ils étaient sensés suivre. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Ses prunelles émeraude, d'habitude si pétillantes de joie, s'étaient assombries et brillaient d'une lueur sauvage légèrement inquiétante. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se leva brusquement.

\- Professeur, je ne me sens pas bien, je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

\- L'infirmerie…? Répéta le professeur Binns éberlué.

Harry avait déjà parcouru toute la longueur de la salle de classe et passait devant le bureau du fantôme avant même que celui-ci n'ait localisé la personne qui lui avait parlé.

\- Oui, l'infirmerie. Merci et au revoir.

Il n'entendit même pas la porte claquer derrière lui alors qu'il courrait dans les couloirs, son sang bourdonnant à ses oreilles. La porte de la classe de Sortilèges s'ouvrit violemment sur un Harry échevelé et à bout de souffle, interrompant le petit professeur au beau milieu de son cours au septième année de Serdaigle et Serpentard.

\- Monsieur Potter ?! S'écria-t-il de sa petite voix fluette. Qu'est-ce que vous… ?!

\- Le professeur Snape m'a demandé de lui amener Malfoy d'urgence.

\- Monsieur Malfoy? Répéta Flitwik abasourdi.

\- Oui, c'est urgent ! S'impatienta le Gryffondor.

\- Effectivement, ça doit être urgent pour que le professeur Snape envoie Potter, lança avec mépris Draco en fixant Harry, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille professeur.

\- Et bien…allez-y dans ce cas…

Malfoy se leva et traversa rapidement la salle de cours pour rejoindre le brun dans le couloir. Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, il se tourna vers le survivant les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se pass… 

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Harry l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'entraînait en courant dans les couloirs.

\- Harry ! Mais…qu'est-ce que…tu…fous…bordel !!!

Mais le Gryffondor ne desserra pas les lèvres et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'ils eurent atteint un tableau représentant le lac du parc du château de nuit. Harry prononça le mot de passe d'une voix rauque et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture dès que la toile les laissa passer. La chambre spacieuse dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer était décorée aux couleurs des Serpentards, et donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch dont on apercevait les hauts cerceaux à travers les vitres qui recouvraient tout un pan de mur. Le propriétaire des lieux dégagea un peu brutalement son bras de l'étreinte du brun, et le fusilla du regard.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Où est Snape ?!

Harry se contenta de le fixer, et ce regard sombre et brûlant troubla Draco bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Le survivant s'approcha du blond et se glissa contre lui, posant ses mains sur les hanches fines de son vis-à-vis. Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, les lèvres du brun glissèrent contre son cou tandis qu'il se collait plus étroitement à lui.

\- Mais…qu'est-ce que tu…t-tu… fais quoi là ?!

Harry rapprocha soudain son bassin de celui de Draco et ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant l'excitation bien présente de son amant contre sa cuisse.

\- …j'ai envie…

La voix rauque de plaisir contenu, le souffle brûlant contre les veines de son cou, les mains quelque peu crispées sur ses hanches, les lèvres effleurant sa peau alors qu'il prononçait ces mots et surtout l'entrejambe tendu de Harry contre lui, faisait doucement tourner la tête au Serpentard.

\- Quoi…mais, là…maintenant…tu crois pas que c'es…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur retenant difficilement un gémissement alors que le brun avait entreprit de se frotter à lui, ses lèvres et ses dents se ré-attaquant à la peau sensible du cou fin du blond. Blond qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de réagir face à un tel traitement.  
Le Gryffondor remonta ses mains le long du torse de son amant, ses paumes brûlantes épousant ses formes, et glissa ses bras fins autours de son cou en ondulant plus franchement contre le Serpentard.

\- Harry…c'est ptête pas le…mmm…le bon…mome-haaaan…

\- …si…j'ai tellement envie…Draco…humm… s'il te plait…te plait…

\- Q-quoi…?

\- …

Harry se décolla quelque peu et lui jeta un regard brûlant avant de reculer jusqu'au bureau entraînant le blond avec lui. Ses fesses avaient à peine heurté le bureau qu'il prit appui sur les épaules du Serpentard pour se hisser sur le meuble, enroulant ses longues jambes fuselées autours des hanches de son amant. Collant étroitement leurs bassins, le brun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, un petit sourire mi-timide mi-narquois dévoilant ses dents blanches. Il roula doucement des hanches contre celles de Draco, plissant ses beaux yeux de plaisir. Le blond se mit à haleter et enfouis son visage dans le cou de son amant comme pour s'y réfugier. Le Gryffondor eu un sourire tendre et glissa ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses du Serpentard, lui prodiguant des caresses aériennes.

\- J'ai l'impression de perdre les pédales dès que tu me touches…

Alors qu'il murmurait contre la peau de son amant, Draco sentit celui-ci frissonner, et il devina que la caresse de ses lèvres sur sa clavicule n'y était pas pour tout.

\- C'est réciproque…

Le blond eut un rire étouffé, Harry avait toujours cette voix rauque de désir, qu'il était le seul à entendre. Son propre désir se fit de nouveau sentir plus fort que jamais, et lorsque le brun bougea de nouveau contre lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'accompagner ses mouvements, haletant doucement dans son cou.  
Quand il sentit Harry ouvrir sa chemise il dut fermer les yeux pour s'empêcher de gémir à la vue du brun penché sur son torse y faisant courir ses lèvres et sa langue. Mais lorsque Harry vint lui lécher le cou, suivant ses veines gonflées de désir, tout en pressant sa paume droite sur son entrejambe tendu, il ne put retenir le gémissement grave qui franchit ses lèvres.

\- …Draco…Draco…

\- …mmm…kékiya…?

\- …Draco…

Le Serpentard tourna légèrement la tête pour rencontrer deux prunelles tourmentées et quelque peu perdues dans les limbes d'un plaisir frustré. Draco se pencha sur le visage offert de son aimé et posa ses lèvres sur l'os gracile de sa pommette. Ses baisers ourlés de tendresse glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire fragile et finirent sur ses lèvres. Ils mêlèrent rapidement leurs langues, emportés par l'envie de l'autre, et avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte sa chemise lui glissait des épaules et sa ceinture débouclée laissait libre champ aux mains fines du blond.

\- Relèves-toi un peu.

Draco avait soufflé ces mots, les doigts crispés sur les poches du pantalon d'uniforme du brun. Celui-ci prit appui sur ses coudes et releva les hanches laissant le Serpentard le déshabiller. Un pantalon noir et un caleçon blanc tombèrent avec un bruit mou sur le parquet tandis que Draco observait le survivant.  
Ce dernier, n'avait plus que pour seul vêtement sa chemise entortillée autours de ses poignets. Ses longues jambes fuselées et pratiquement imberbes s'écartèrent dans un mouvement lascif alors qu'il lançait un regard voilé de désir à son amant qui avait un peu de mal à réfréner son envie de le prendre là maintenant.  
Le Gryffondor détendit le bras et attrapa gentiment la nuque du blond pour le rapprocher. Il colla leurs fronts et ancra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, tout en détachant sa ceinture puis en déboutonnant et en faisant glisser ses vêtement encombrant du Serpentard. Une fois ses mains libres il attrapa celles de Draco et les posa sur ses pommettes hâlées, en lui lançant un regard empli de douceur.  
Les doigts fins et pâles du blond parcoururent les courbes de son visage, appréciant la douceur de la peau et la finesse des traits du brun. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque les lèvres ourlées, et encore humides de leurs baisers, du survivant attrapèrent deux de ses doigts pour les lécher et les mordiller gentiment, les yeux de jade plongés dans les orbes orageuses.  
Harry finit par laisser les phalanges de Draco s'échapper, et lui adressa un sourire plein d'une innocence enfantine alors que ce dernier laissait sa main humide descendre le long du torse du Gryffondor haletant. Il effleura du doigt le gland rougit par l'envie et le brun se cambra dans un gémissement étranglé à ce simple touché. Le blond eut un petit rire rauque et amusé avant de laisser ses doigts parcourir en une caresse subtile, mais unique, l'excitation dressée de Harry. Un bruit de gorge, ressemblant étrangement à un sanglot, s'échappa d'entre les lèvres gonflées et encore barbouillées de salive du brun. Ses paupières fermées se plissèrent sous la frustrante souffrance pourtant si plaisante.  
Les phalanges humides dérapèrent une nouvelle fois, faussement maladroites, sur l'extrémité de l'érection à présent impressionnante du Gryffondor. Ce dernier se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir de se retenir de gémir avec abandon.  
Un souffle chaud et saccadé lui caressa l'oreille avant que la voix rauque de son amant résonne délicieusement à ses oreilles :

\- Laisses-toi aller…j'ai envie de t'entendre…

Des lèvres fines glissèrent avec volupté sur la peau douce et si sensible de la gorge de Harry, que sa tête rejetée en arrière dévoilait sans pudeur. Le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude se sentait perdu entre ce souffle brûlant et ses doigts taquins, entre plaisir et frustration.

\- J'ai envie de t'entendre gémir…gémis pour moi…Harry…

Le brun allait céder à la requête de son amant lorsque celui-ci stoppa tout contact entre eux. Dans un grognement mécontent, le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'eut que le temps de voir la chevelure blonde et soyeuse du Serpentard effleurer ses cuisses, avant de rejeter brutalement la tête en arrière dans un gémissement aigu. Ses paupières entrouvertes laissaient voir ses yeux révulsés de plaisir alors que la langue de Draco s'enroulait intimement autours de lui.  
Il ne se rendit pas compte que Draco l'avait poussé à s'allonger sur le bureau d'ébène, ni qu'il avait remonté ses jambes pour les repliées les talons en appuis sur le rebord poli du meuble. Par contre il se rendait très bien compte de cette langue chaude et humide qui glissait délicieusement le long de son érection, de cette bouche chaude qui l'aspirait et l'accueillait dans une antre brûlante se refermant sur lui, de ces doigts agiles qui jouaient contre ses testicules, sur la courbe de ses fesses, qui se glissaient entre elles…  
Harry émit un halètement tirant dans les aigus, avant de résonner gravement dans la pièce. Draco avait entreprit de taquiner son entrée, le caressant avec légèrement, alors que sa langue glissait sur les bourses pleines et rougies du Gryffondor. Passablement frustré, ce dernier poussa un grondement sourd qui se termina en plainte lascive lorsqu'il sentit la langue habile du blond remonter le long de son membre tendu.  
Et soudain…plus rien.  
Un grognement clairement menaçant s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau pour les poser sur un Serpentard qui le surplombait, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres. Mécontent, Harry prit un peu brutalement la nuque de son amant de sa main moite et attaqua violemment les lèvres du Serpentard de sa bouche quémandeuse. Leurs langues se mêlèrent à nouveau dans un baiser fougueux, amoureux, passionnée, doux et si brutal. Après que leurs bouches se furent écartées quelque peu, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent quelques seconde, haletants.  
Les longs doigts nacrés de Draco virent s'égarer sur la joue de son vis-à-vis avant d'effleurer ses lèvres gonflées. Des dents blanches apparurent et attrapèrent une des phalanges tentantes. Lorsqu'elles furent remplacées par des lèvres et une langue empressées, une légère marque rouge persistait sur le doigt gracile.

*espèce de cannibale !* pensa affectueusement le Serpentard alors que son amant humidifiait soigneusement ses doigts.

Il finit par relâcher ceux-ci, et soupira un "Draco…" plaintif qui fit comprendre audit Draco qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Celui-ci lui envoya un sourire rayonnant et recommença à lui prodiguer des caresses aériennes entre les fesses, ce qui lui valut un nouveau grognement mécontent suivit d'un coup de bassin plus qu'équivoque de la part d'un brun plus que frustré.  
Répondant à sa demande muette, il fit lentement pénétrer une première phalange dans l'antre chaude et accueillante de son amant qui gémit un peu sur le bureau. Draco le prépara lentement, prenant son temps, éveillant son plaisir petit à petit, et lorsque celui-ci fut prêt il recourba doucement un de ses doits à l'intérieur du brun. Celui-ci se cambra brusquement et émit une longue plainte lorsque son amour affleura un point décidément bien sensible.  
Harry haletait et tentait de reprendre pied, mais il avait à peine rentrouverts les paupières que ses yeux se révulsèrent sous la sensation de ces doigts à l'intérieur de lui et de cette bouche qui avait repris ses excitantes caresses sur son membre tendu.

\- Dra…Draco….te plait…han…peux p-pluuummmm….att-haaaaaan… 

Le Serpentard n'en pouvait plus non plus, et sa respiration saccadée, ses doigts tremblants de désir contenu, l'empêchaient de se consacrer au seul plaisir de Harry. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres glissent sur la peau tendre du cou nacré.

\- Viens Draco…viens…

Draco se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux orageux, avant de doucement soulever les hanches du brun. Ses mains fines se crispèrent sur les os saillants du bassin de son amant qu'il pénétrait lentement. Harry poussa un gémissement de contentement mêlé de douleur en enroulant ses longues jambes dorées autours des hanches du blond.  
Celui-ci se battait contre son désir de s'enfoncer violemment dans son amant, de satisfaire enfin son envie, mais il savait que la fougue et la passion du brun ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir la douleur de la pénétration à chaque fois. Le Gryffondor était si étroit, si accueillant, si brûlant…c'en était tellement bon que Draco était persuadé que ça lui était en quelque sorte interdit.

\- …plus vite…viens…p-plus…vite…

\- Je…je ne…veux p-pas…te faire de…mmmmal…

Mis les précautions du blond semblèrent plus énerver Harry qu'autre chose, à cet instant là il s'en foutait d'avoir mal, il le voulait juste en lui…au plus profond de lui…violemment et passionnément.

\- Haaaaan !!! P-putain…Harry…att-haaaaaaaaaaaaaan….

Le brun avait, d'un violent coup de bassin, fait entièrement pénétré le Serpentard en lui, et celui-ci ne s'y attendant pas failli jouir sur le coup.  
C'était juste trop…trop fort, trop violent, trop passionnel, trop doux, trop d'amour…  
Trop Harry.  
Harry qui gémissait sous lui, Harry qui se cambrait contre lui, Harry qui se battait contres ses mains qui tentaient de calmer ses violents coups de hanches, Harry et sa fougue, et son amour, lui qui en voulait toujours trop, trop vite…  
Réfrénant ses ardeurs du mieux qu'il pouvait, Draco enfouis tendrement son visage contre le cou palpitant du brun.

\- Chhhhh…calmes-toi…Harry calmes-toi…je suis là…

Le Gryffondor cessa lentement de se débattre et se détendit un peu sous les douces paroles de son amant, Draco lui donnait tellement et lui avait si peur qu'il parte, qu'il parte trop loin pour pouvoir revenir…

\- Je ne vais pas partir…je suis là…, marmonna le blond contre ses clavicules comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du survivant.

Ce dernier esquissa un vague sourire rassuré qui disparut soudain lorsqu'il poussa un gémissement surpris et à la fois languissant. Draco venait de bouger en lui et s'était plus beau que tout. Si les mouvements du Serpentard s'étaient d'abord fait lents et tendres, ils accélérèrent rapidement pour devenir de plus en plus brutal.  
Leurs halètements saccadés, entrecoupés de gémissements rauques se mêlaient dans l'atmosphère appesantie de la chambre. Draco avait fermé les yeux, car tout était si fort qu'il ne pouvait se laisser aller à regarder le brun sans exploser. Mais lorsqu'il entendit Harry lui gémir sourdement "Regardes-moi…", il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les paupières pour voir les yeux de son amants, voilé de désir et brillant de douceur, les pupilles agrandies par le plaisir. Un halètement étranglé échappa au blond, et dans un dernier coup de rein il se libera dans la chaleur de Harry, un cri grave résonnant autours d'eux. Le Gryffondor se cambra contre lui dans un mouvement brusque, et pourtant si sensuel, et se déversa à son tour entre eux dans un abandon complet et violent, le nom de Draco sur les lèvres.

Les respirations haletantes des deux jeunes hommes résonnèrent longtemps dans le silence de la chambre, et lentement elles se calmèrent pour enfin laisser place à leurs rires doux et spontanés.

\- N'empêche, me faire sortir en plein milieu du cours…t'es vraiment obsédé…, marmonna le Serpentard, le nez enfoui derrière l'oreille de son amour.

\- C'est de ta faute d'abord…j'étais tout innocent avant…avant toi…, Harry termina sa phrase avec un sourire amoureux et tendre accroché aux lèvres.

\- Avec toi c'est toujours de ma faute ! Ronchonna Draco pour cacher le trouble qu'avaient provoquées les paroles du brun. Et pour sa décharge, Harry avait toujours une voix infiniment sensuelle et grave après l'amour.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir rester comme ça le reste de ma vie…, dit pensivement le brun.

\- Si on restait comme ça le reste de notre vie, on pourrait jamais revivre ça aussi intensément…tu crois pas ?

Un petit silence s'installa, avant que Harry ne le brise à nouveau, la voix dangereusement neutre.

\- …pour ce qui me reste à vivre…

\- Ne dis pas ça, le ton de Draco était dur et froid. Sans réplique.

\- …d'accord…je ne le dis pas…

\- De toutes façon, grogna un Draco buté et boudeur en serrant de manière possessive Harry contre lui, si tu crèves des mains de ce connard, je le butte et je te ressuscite après !

\- …t'as intérêt.

 

FIN


End file.
